One Last Time
by teayunmin
Summary: "Maaf jika aku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku kembali saja." Yoongi menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. / New Summary / It's YoonMin Fanfiction / BL / DLDR! / Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Last Time**_

.

.

.

 **FF Kolab**

 **TWOSHOT.**

 **Akak Rini & TaeYooMin**

Pesenan akak Yoonminers nyang itu tuh, yang ketjeh tapi paling rese -_-

Semoga akak sekalian PUAS yaaaaaa... /awas aja kalo ga puas dan ga review/

Gomawo buat akak Rini yang mau bantuin aku buatin ini *hug*

.

.

.

Jimin menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran sofa kamar sahabat karibnya 'Taehyung'. saat ini Ia sedang memikirkan kembali ajakan sang sahabat beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Hei, Jim. Ayo ke bar..!"_ Taehyung menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa.

" _Hah? Mau apa? Kau bukan peminum bodoh! Aku tidak mau kau hangover di wajahku lagi seperti waktu itu..."_ ucap Jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedang Taehyung yang melihatnya mengerutkan alisnya sebentar lalu tertawa setelah mengingat kejadian saat dirinya hangover di wajah Jimin.

" _One night stand, brotha "_ BalasTaehyung dengan cengirannya.

Jimin menatap heran, menyentuh dahi taehyung dengan punggung tangannya _"Taehyung-ah, kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"_

Taehyung tersenyum , membuat jimin semakin heran _"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'one night stand'? Kau gila?"_ menepuk pundak Taehyung dan mengguncangnya pelan.

" _Tidak kawan! hanya saja belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu melamun. You need to get laid..."_

" _M-Maksudmu apa sih?"_

Taehyung tertawa mendengar suara Jimin yang terbata _"Ayolah, Jim... Hobie-hyung memberikan kita tiket VIP lho.."_ sambil menyodorkan dua kertas kecil ke arah sang sahabat. Taehyung menyeringai melihat Jimin kembali memasang wajah blank yang di klaim sebagai miliknya setelah melihat dua buah tiket untuk kelas VIP di bar tempat Hoseok –teman mereka bekerja

Detik demi detik hingga menit berlalu bersama lamunan jimin di lantai kosong rumah sahabatnya. Kicauan seseorang bersuara husky yang terdengar di telinganya ia abaikan; terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pemikirannya hingga sang lawan bicara merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya

Plakk

" Dengarkan aku bodoh!" Taehyung menjitak keras, membuat si rambut merah mengaduh kesakitan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" mengabaikan keluhan Jimin

Yang ditanya menghela napasnya sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku juga jadi tidak enak dengan Hoseok-hyung kalau menolak kebaikannya..."

"Okay! Kalau begitu cepat bersiap sana..." Taehyung mendorong Jimin terjatuh dari sofa hingga terdengar suara dentuman yang teredam karpet, disusul suara tawa kerasnya. Sedangkan sang korban mencibir kemudian berdiri menepuk celana bagian belakangnya balik menjitak kepala Taehyung telak sambil tertawa puas

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda tampan itu berjalan masuk dengan kerennya ke dalam bar tempat hoseok bekerja. ditemani suara musik DJ keras yang menyatu dengan ribut-ribut para pengunjung di seluruh penjuru bar, keduanya duduk memesan _tequilla_ untuk Jimin dan coffee untuk Taehyung yang payah dalam urusan minum

Jimin tersenyum menawan, menyempatkan berbincang singkat dengan pemuda cantik ber _name tag_ Kim Seokjin yang bekerja sebagai bartender di tempat itu saat mengantarkan pesanannya. Sampai Taehyung menginterupsinya dengan suara teriakan; berpamitan untuk menemui Hoseok di lantai dansa tepat di belakangnya.

Melongo sebentar, Jimin kemudian mengangguk malas. membiarkan dua sahabatnya bertemu dengan bebas agar saling menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

Tak lama setelah taehyung melesat pergi, Jimin terpaku di tempat. menatap satu makhluk manis yang tengah berjalan malas ke arahnya, mendudukkan diri tepat disampingnya tanpa permisi.

" Malaikat mana yang tengah tersesat di tempat kotor ini? " –gumamnya seraya menelan saliva Tanpa berkedip. Kedua matanya terlanjur terfokus pada sang misterius ber-rambut blonde yang terlihat halus dan _fluffy,_ membuat Jimin gemas ingin menyentuhnya. kelopak matanya sayu dan terlihat malas, bola matanya indah serupa lelehan coklat, hidungnya mungil, pipinya _chubby_ , dan bibirnya kecil dan kemerahan. Sumpah demi apapun, ia sempurna! Membuat _monster_ dalam diri Jimin terbangun seketika

.

Mengerti bahwa ia sedang di tatapi dengan tatapan lapar, lelaki manis itu berekspresi malas, Meraih gelas jimin dan menandaskan isinya dalam satu teguk. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya ia berbalik tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan jimin.

Ia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum remeh setipis mungkin "Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan?" suara lelaki manis itu membelai halus telinga Jimin. membuat sang empu kecanduan ingin terus mendengarnya

"Hm? Tak ada, hanya saja... kau sangat cantik... aku jadi ingin, _memakan_ mu..." –jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. ia melirik sekilas sang bartender yang sedang sibuk mencampur minuman untuk pelanggan yang lain di luar sana

Lelaki manis itu tertawa pelan, membuat Jimin semakin gemas.

"Kau harusnya bertanya untuk itu, jangan hanya menatapiku!" lanjutnya diselingi tawa kecil yang membuat bulu kuduk Jimin merinding. Pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat cantik dan – _err_ menggoda

Yang manis itu bangkit dari duduknya, menyisakan raut tidak rela di wajah jimin hingga refleks menarik lengannya; mengiring kedua lengannya untuk melingkar di leher jenjangnya, merengkuh pinggang kecilnya dengan posesif dan berbisik menggoda ditelinganya.

" masih terlalu awal untuk mengakhirinya, manis !"

menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Jimin menampilkan tatapan tajam nan laparnya pada pemuda bertubuh mungil didepannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, hm?" –bisiknya sambil mengecup ringan daun telinga sang manis

pemuda itu memainkan rambut belakang Jimin "Yoongi. Min Yoongi" –ucapnya sambil berbisik tepat di depan bibir sensual jimin, membuat Jimin merasa tertantang.

"Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya. Berapa usiamu?" mata Jimin berpindah fokus pada dua belah bibir _kissable_ yoongi yang seperti memohon untuk ia lumat habis.

"Hm? 22 tahun. kamu?" Yoongi –pemuda itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat Jimin jadi menemukan sudut yang bagus untuk menyerang bibir menggodanya -kalau ia mau- tapi kenyataan tentang usia yoongi yang jauh lebih tua dari wajahnya, membuat jimin takjub

"umur bisa berbohong juga ternyata" –ujarnya lembut " aku 20 tahun! Jadi, _hyung_?"

Yoongi terkekeh pada panggilan _hyung_ dari Jimin dan mengangguk pelan "Em, siapa namamu?" kembali memasang tampang lugunya dan menjalarkan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya dari leher Jimin ke kerah bajunya, turun hingga ke dadanya, dan kembali lagi melingkar dilehernya, membuat Jimin mengeras benar-benar berpikir melahapnya disini sekarang juga jika ia terus melakukannya.

"Hm? Jimin. Park Jimin." jawabnya sambil terus mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"Jimin..." Yoongi berbisik tepat di depan kedua belah bibir _seksi_ milik Jimin, membuat yang mendengarnya merasa tergelitik, ditambah lagi suasana panas yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kuat diantara riuh pengunjung dan musik yang terdengar

Jimin perlahan menghapus jarak dan meraup bibir bawah yoongi. mengecup, menjilat, dan mengulum bibir semanis gula itu hingga membuat Yoongi melenguh dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Jimin semakin menegang

entah sejak kapan, kini yoongi mendapati dirinya terapit diantara dinding dekat pintu keluar dan tubuh seseorang yang sedang menikmati manis di bibirnya. kedua sisi pinggangnya diremas pelan sebelum di tarik untuk merapat dengan tubuh sang pelaku yang tengah menjilati bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual membuat Yoongi melenguh dan meremas pelan rambut belakang jimin

Jimin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Membuat Yoongi terkejut saat lidahnya yang hangat dan basah melesak dan bermain didalam mulut yoongi dengan kasar dan sensual menyapa segala sesuatu yang berada didalamnya.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses untuk Jimin. semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka di dinding ruangan saat lidah mereka bertemu dan bertarung untuk mendominasi, hingga Jimin mengelus langit-langit mulut Yoongi dengan lembut dan membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Lalu melepas ciuman itu untuk memberi ruang bernafas untuk Yoongi sekaligus mencuri waktu untuk menatap wajah cantik yang merona manis itu. Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terganggu dengan berhentinya acara ciuman itu.

ia menyeringai lalu kembali menyerang bibir manis Yoongi yang menyambutnya dengan _open-mouthed kiss_ yang membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum dengan lidah Yoongi yang mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Jimin yang masih meremas pinggang Yoongi, mengangkat ujung baju Yoongi dan menjalarkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut rata Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar yang membangkitkan nafsu.

Yoongi bisa merasa dirinya mengeras dibawah sana saat telapak tangan hangat itu mengelus, menggodanya, membuatnya merengek menginginkan lebih.

Jimin membawa kepala yoongi bersandar di dinding yang menghimpitnya, mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang seputih susu.

" _Shit. You are gorgeous..."_ ucap Jimin sambil membawa ibu jarinya memutar di perut Yoongi dan kembali menahan serta meremas pinggangnya.

Melihat Yoongi yang tidak menggerakkan kepalanya, dan tetap menyenderkannya di dinding membuat Jimin menyeringai dan membawa tubuh mereka mendekat _as possible as human can do_.

"Kau menggodaku, hm?" merasa tergoda dengan leher yang Yoongi tak sengaja mengeksposnya, Jimin mengendusi leher itu dengan hidung dan juga bibirnya sesekali mengecupinya hingga membuat tubuh Yoongi mengejang.

tidak ada perlawanan, Jimin menjilati garis leher tersebut dan menggigitinya membuat _hickeys_ yang indah disana. Yoongi kembali mendesah kencang, mengencangkan remasannya dirambut merah saat lidah Jimin menjilati ceruk lehernya hingga ke pundak.

"A-Ahh... J-Ji-min _hh_..."

mendengar namanya _didesahkan,_ Jimin semakin kuat menggesekkan giginya diceruk leher Yoongi. melakukannya di sisi leher dan pundak yang lain; menikmati rasa halus dan lembut kulit Yoongi di mulutnya dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan rasa gairah yang membuncah.

Tidak berhenti disitu, jimin menjalarkan tangannya turun untuk meremas sesuatu yang mulai terbangun didalam celana Yoongi, membuatnya kembali mendesah kencang menyebut namanya dengan merdu

"J-Jimin _hh pl-ease_..." Yoongi merengek didalam ciumannya; mengangkat pinggangnya agar Jimin _melakukannya._

Namun yang di tuju malah melepas semua kegiatannya kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan seringai andalannya.

"K-Kenapa berhenti?" suara Yoongi terdengar sangat _whiny_ dengan pipinya yang merona hebat.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya disini, hm? Ditempat seseorang bisa melihat kita, _Hyung?"_ Jimin menatap yoongi sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lalu...?" yoongi mengerutkan dahi

"Tempatku" mengelus pipi merona Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya yang membuat Yoongi mengikuti sentuhan itu. "kalau kau mau..."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil menuju apartmen Jimin tak ada yang bersuara, sama-sama sibuk menahan gairah yang meletup-letup di dada mereka.

Saat sampai di pintu paling depan gedung itu, Jimin kembali menyudutkan lelaki manis _nya_ di dinding yang ada disana "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya, _hyung_?" bisiknya ditelinga Yoongi; mengecup serta menjilatinya dengan lembut.

Yoongi mengangguk _"Take me_..." –jawabnya singkat yang membuat Jimin tersenyum kemudian menarik pelan tangan Yoongi untuk masuk ke elevator dan menyudutkannya tepat disamping deretan tombol elevator.

Jimin kembali melumat bibir bengkak Yoongi, menurunkan kecupannya hingga ke lehernya, mencari _sweet spot_ diceruk leher seputih susu yang sudah terlukis hasil karya Jimin.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat yang menggetarkan tubuhnya saat Jimin menggigiti kecil _sweet spot_ diceruk lehernya dan menjilatinya. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan kamera. Spontan ia mendorong dada Jimin yang mulai menciumi garis rahangnya.

"J-Jimin... k-kameranya..." bisik yoongi pelan sambil terus melihat ke arah kamera itu.

Jimin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menengok ke atas melihat kamera yang dimaksud itu lalu terkekeh dan memberikan kecupan basah dibibir Yoongi sebelum berbisik "Ini yang ditakutkan seseorang yang memintaku _menyentuhnya_ di pintu keluar bar?"

wajah Yoongi merona.

Jimin kembali terkekeh "Tenanglah, _baby_. Kamera itu hanya untuk perhiasan" lalu meremas kembali pinggang Yoongi sebelum melanjutkan kembali aktifitas ciumannya

" kenapa kau begitu manis?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menyudutkan Yoongi dibalik pintu kamarnya, menghimpitnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya sebelum mendaratkan kembali bibirnya; memberi ciuman basah di atas bibir yoongi yang membengkak parah dan merah sambil melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan yoongi.

Tatapan nafsu dan raut dikuasai oleh gairah terpampang jelas di wajah jimin. membuatnya terlihat _seksi_ ditambah lagi saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat yoongi tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Yoongi mengalungkan sebelah tangannya dileher Jimin, jemarinya yang lentik mulai bermain dikancing kemeja yang masih Jimin kenakan dan melepaskannnya satu-persatu

"Kau mau main curang, hm?" –bisiknya pada yang lebih tinggi disertai tatapan seduktif ke arah Jimin yang terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

" aku tidak se-egois itu sayang" menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai, mengiring manisnya menuju ranjang kesayangannya. Badan atas yang sudah toples menampilkan jejeran abs sempurna yang membuat yoongi takjub sekali lagi. ia tidak salah mengikuti pemuda ini.

Jimin menindih tubuh ringan yoongi, membelai seluruh lekuk wajahnya dengan bibir basah hingga puas dan beralih ke leher kemerahan hasil karyanya, menghembuskan nafas hangat dan meniup-niup telinganya dengan sangat lembut membuat yoongi bulu kuduk yoongi meremang.

"ngh..." melenguh lembut. yoongi mengangkat dadanya menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan bibir basah jimin di kulitnya.

Sedang jimin yang semakin bergairah mendengar suara merdu yoongi yang berat makin melancarkan aksinya. Menurunkan ciuman ke tubuh bagian bawah yoongi. Bermain sebentar dengan nipple-nya kemudian mengecup perut rata namun menggoda itu dan berakhir di selangkangannya.

" jiminh..jiminh.."

Yoongi melayang, remasannya di seprei kasur ia eratkan saat jimin mulai memompa juniornya menggunakan tangan sambi mengecupi ujung batangnya dengan tempo lambat sampai cepat namun tetap dengan segala kelembutannya.

Melihat yoongi yang makin frustasi, jimin tersenyum. Berpikir ingin memberi pemuda manis ini sensasi lain yang tak kalah nikmatnya. Memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam hole yoongi yang dingin tanpa melepaskan tangan yang satunya yang masih memompa milik yoongi.

" aahhh.. ahh.. ahhhh" dua perlakuan yang membuat yoongi mendesah merdu. Juniornya yang dimanjakan oleh tangan halus jimin dan hole-nya yang diisi penuh oleh jemari jimin yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berisi membuat sang empu mendesah kuat

"ahhh... jiminhhh..."

Menyeringai, jimin juga sudah merasa di ujungnya. Sekedar memperhatikan gerak-gerik yoongi dalam buaiannya membuat tubuhnya menegang luar biasa dan sekarang saatnya ia melampiaskan hasratnya.

Jimin menatap wajah yoongi yang memerah, meraup bibirnya dengan rakus dan memberinya sedikit gigitan sebelum membiarkannya bebas

"Mendesahlah untukku sayang.."

Jimin memasukkan miliknya perlahan di lubang yoongi. melayang jauh saat dinding hole si manis ini menghimpit kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat.

Yoongi merasa penuh, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dirinya menyatu dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya.

"ji-jiminhh... _ahh..._ "

Yang di serukan tersenyum. Paham betul apa yang berusaha di yakinkan yoongi lewat puppy eyes cantik itu " ku mohon jiminh... masuki aku lebih dalamhh..." –yoongi merengek, menuntut jimin untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya

Mendengarnya jimin tidak tahan lagi. ia harus berhenti bermain dan segera membuat sesuatu yang manis dengan pemuda ini. ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan lambat dan lembut sambil menopang kedua tangannya disamping tubuh yoongi .

entah dilangit keberapa ia melayang. Ia tidak pernah tahu akan dibuat segila ini oleh pemuda yang baru saja di jumpainya.

Yoongi begitu ketat dan jimin makin menggerakkan miliknya dengan kuat. Memeluk tubuh kecil yoongi sesekali memberinya kecupan ringan nan basah yang membuat yoongi makin terangsang hingga meremas rambut legam jimin di atas tubuhnya

"ughh..nghh..."

"a- _ahh_... ji- _minnhh..._ "

Ruangan memanas, bahkan AC yang tadinya begitu dingin seolah lenyap berganti penghangat ruangan yang paling panas. Yoongi dan jimin bercucuran keringat dengan leguhan dan desahan merdu yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan

Jimin masih bergerak, menghantam yoongi makin keras dan cepat bersama nafsu yang kian memuncak dan gemuruh di dadanya yang tidak bisa diredam sampai mereka sama-sama mencapai orgasmenya.

" aaaaaaahh... jiminh..."

" hah... yoongi, kau nikmat sekali..."

yoongi menembakkan cairannya di perut Jimin dan perutnya sendiri, kemudian meremas pelan lengan jimin saat cairan Jimin tertembak jauh di dalamnya, membuatnya terasa penuh, hangat, dan _dicintai_ oleh Jimin. Jimin masih menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa cairan cintanya ke dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin masih membiarkan miliknya tertanam di dalam hole hangat Yoongi. Jimin lalu meraih bahu sempit itu ke dalam pelukan terhangat miliknya. Mengecup kening dan tersenyum sambil mengatur nafas yang masih memburu setelah aktifitas penting mereka usai.

"Ji-miinn... keluarkan milikmu. Kau sangat besar, aku bisa _keluar_ lagiii~" rengek Yoongi di dalam pelukan Jimin yang membuat Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup lama bibir merekah Yoongi dengan sayang.

Jimin menarik dirinya keluar dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _lullaby_ untuk Yoongi.

Melihat yoongi sudah lebih dulu terlelap dalam peluknya, jimin kembali mengulas senyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir tentang kebenaran yoongi. sulit di percaya ada mahluk semacam yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan bahkan di gerakan terkecilnya sekalipun.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi menyukaimu, hyung"

.

.

.

 _ **One Last Time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...and I found out that you've been with him since our last time.**_

Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu. Sudah memasuki bulan ke empat, dan mereka belum juga bertemu. Dua bulan sebelumnya, Jimin menyerah akan kehadiran Yoongi dan menerima _confess_ dari seorang adik tingkatnya; _Jeon Jungkook._

.

Yoongi sudah tahu tentang hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia tahu dari sahabatnya yang bernama Namjoon yang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, Jimin dan Jungkook adalah pasangan paling romantis di seluruh kampus. Tak ada yang tak mengenal pasangan itu.

 _But Yoongi is just Yoongi, and so Jimin._

Yoongi sering mencari informasi tentang Jimin melalui Namjoon. Namjoon lumayan tahu banyak tentang Jimin dan teman-temannya karena Namjoon adalah kekasih dari Kim Seokjin yang merupakan seorang bartender dan sahabat seorang Jung Hoseok; kekasih Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jimin.

Yoongi sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui Jimin, namun setelah ia mendengar tentang hubungan itu, ia mundur selangkah. Ia baru sadar, bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia bukanlah apa-apa untuk Jimin. Ia mungkin saja hanya seorang _prostitute_ dimata Jimin.

 _But Yoongi is just Yoongi._

.

.

.

Yoongi sering mengikuti Jimin hingga sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

Hingga suatu hari, Yoongi memberanikan dirinya menemui Jimin, di apartmentnya. Hanya saja Yoongi sedang tak bisa membaca situasi.

Ia mengetuk pintu Jimin, dan menemukan lelaki yang belakangan ini mulai dicintainya hanya memakai handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya dengan bekas _cakaran_ dan gigitan yang masih segar di pundaknya.

"Y-Yoongi? K-Kau Yoongi 'kan?" Jimin menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang menggunakan jarinya.

Lalu Jungkook datang dari arah kamar Jimin, dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, sedikit menguap, dan menggunakan baju kebesaran milik Jimin.

"Siapa yang datang, Jimin-hyung?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan mata setengah tertutup dan memeluknya dari belakang, menggesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Jimin.

Yoongi membatu. Salah.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku kembali saja." Yoongi menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. _Shit._ Air mata mengalir bebas di pipinya, ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil ke arah Jimin yang masih _shock_ dan _speechless_.

 _Waktunya salah._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I didn't deserve it... but I want it. I need it. I need You.**_

Yoongi mengunyah bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, ia kembali berhenti menemui Jimin dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

.

Jimin sedang berada di supermarket, membeli bahan makanan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, ia masih berpikir tentang Yoongi yang datang ke apartmentnya. Apa Yoongi ingin mengatakan sesuatu? _Aish._

Saat sibuk memilih _chips_ yang ingin ia beli, Jimin tanpa sadar telah berdiri dihadapan seseorang, ia kemudian menjalarkan tatapannya dari kaki orang tersebut hingga ke wajahnya.

"Y-Yoongi?!" Jimin memekik pelan. Yoongi terkejut dan membolakan kedua matanya.

" _Jimin..."_ bisik Yoongi pelan, Jimin merinding. Mendengar Yoongi membisikkan namanya dengan penuh _dosa_ , sesuatu dibalik celana Jimin berkedut.

"Hi, Yoongi." Jimin dengan insting yang kuat memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan menghirup aroma khas dibelakang telinga Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi bergidik dan terengah pelan ditelinga Jimin.

" _Jimin-hh..."_ Yoongi terengah, ia _begitu menginginkan_ sentuhan Jimin. Ia merasa tubuhnya memanas.

" _Ssshh..._ apa kau merindukanku, hm?" Jimin melepas pelukannya tanpa menyisakan ruang sedikitpun pada tubuh mereka. Ia bisa merasakan napas Yoongi yang terengah dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Hm?" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin yang menatapnya dengan _lapar._

"Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Jimin, Yoongi _gemetar_ mendengar suara Jimin yang merendah.

Yoongi mengangguk, " _I've missed you so bad."_

.

.

" _ **I know that you get everything from him. But I get nothing here, without you."**_

.

.

.

Jimin menghirup aroma Yoongi di perpotongan lehernya. Ia telah meninggalkan _tanda_ bahwa Yoongi telah _dimiliki_. Yoongi meremas lembut rambut merah Jimin dan mendesah dalam diam.

Mereka sedang berada dirumah Yoongi. Diatas tempat tidur kesayangan Yoongi. Tanpa ada kain sehelai pun yang menutupi mereka.

Yoongi menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya dengan erat dipinggang Jimin, mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian bawahnya agar menimbulkan percikan _friksi_ yang menyengat keduanya dari _junior_ mereka.

" _J-Jiminhh~ p-please..."_ Yoongi hampir _menangis_ , menantikan sentuhan sepenuhnya dari Jimin. Memohon agar Jimin segera mengisi _kekosongannya_ dibawah sana.

Memohon agar Jimin _melukiskan_ _dindingnya_ dengan _cairan putih_ yang menjadi favorit Yoongi.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _baby_.." bisik Jimin.

"A-Aku menginginkanmu... di dalamku..." suara Yoongi bergetar. Jimin melebarkan seringainya.

"Hm? Katakan dengan lebih spesifik, _Yoongi_."

Yoongi melenguh, dan merengek pelan, hingga akhirnya ia membuka suaranya yang masih bergetar, _"F-Fuhh... f-fuck me, Jimin... fuck me..."_

Jimin berdehem pelan, mencoba menstabilkan monster yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya melihat Yoongi dengan wajah memerah dan mulut yang setengah terbuka yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan serta rengekan halus yang membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera menyentuh titik tertinggi Yoongi dan membuat semuanya _overwhelming_.

Demi Yoongi.

"Lube?"

"Di laci kiri paling atas."

Jimin segera membuka laci tersebut dan menemukan lube yang dimaksud dan sebuah _permainan_ yang terlihat menyenangkan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau suka permainan seperti ini..." Jimin mengurung kedua sisi kepala Yoongi menggunakan tangannya dan berbisik dengan rendah di hadapan bibir Yoongi.

"P-Permainan apa?"

Jimin tak menjawabnya, ia justru melumuri _vibrator_ yang kira-kira berukuran 7 inch itu dengan lube dan menggesekkannya ke depan lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat dada dan kepalanya hingga hanya ujung kepalanya yang menyentuh bantal berwarna putih itu.

Jimin memasukkan benda itu sedikit demi sedikit, menikmati perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang semakin membuatnya mengeras.

"J-Jimin k-kenapa—"

"AHH!"

Jimin tidak membiarkan Yoongi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia langsung menyalakan vibrator tersebut dan menariknya keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Yoongi. Yoongi mendesah kencang saat vibrator itu beberapa kali menyentuh _prostat_ nya.

Lalu Jimin membiarkan vibrator itu bermain sebentar dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyadari bahwa yang _mengisinya_ bukanlah Jimin, karena ukurannya yang jauh berbeda. _Milik_ Jimin jauh lebih besar dan hangat dibandingan vibrator ini.

"Jimiinn _hhh_... _lemme suck you off, please."_ Yoongi memohon pada Jimin. Ia ingin merasakan milik Jimin yang besar merusak suaranya, ia ingin merasakan _lollipop_ kesukaannya yang kini telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Jimin memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan kedua kaki melebar, lalu Yoongi merangkak ke arahnya, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan pantatnya menjadi _point of view_ untuk Jimin. Hanya untuk Jimin.

Ia menjilati ujung _kepala_ Jimin yang sudah terlumuri _pre-cum_ , lalu ia dengan tidak sabaran memasukkan milik Jimin yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Ia merengek pelan saat sadar bahwa ia tak bisa _menelan_ keseluruhan dari _junior_ Jimin dan memilih untuk menggunakan tangannya untuk memijat pangkal Jimin yang tak bisa diraih oleh gua hangatnya.

Jimin mengelus pelan kepala Yoongi. Ia merasa hampir _sampai_ , saat Yoongi melepas kulumannya dengan suara _pop_ yang kencang, dan ia mulai mendesah tidak karuan dengan menggoyangkan pantatnya, lubangnya terus _menelan_ mainan yang bergetar dengan kencang menusuk prostatnya.

" _A-Ahh~ J-Jiminhhh... ahh..."_

Yoongi lalu terduduk dengan lemah diatas tempat tidur, kakinya melebar, dan tangannya menyusup diantara paha dalamnya untuk menggapai ujung dari vibrator itu. Lalu menariknya keluar-masuk di dalam lubangnya. Ia berteriak mendesahkan nama Jimin.

" _JIMIN! Jiminnnhh~ J-Jimiinnn-hhh~"_

" _Holy fuck, Min Yoongi!"_ Jimin mengocok miliknya sendiri melihat _pemandangan_ dihadapannya.

Yoongi dengan wajah memerah, mulut yang setengah terbuka, bernafas dengan erotis merengekkan namanya, mengeluar masukkan vibrator itu untuk mencapai titik tertingginya. Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _J-Jiminn... ahh! T-There... ahh... I-I'm c-close Jiminhh..."_

Jimin merangkak cepat kearahnya, menepis tangan Yoongi yang mulai bergerak dengan cepat mendorong mainan itu. Yoongi hampir menangis saat _orgasm_ nya tertunda. Ia hampir saja mengumpati Jimin, sebelum Jimin menggesekkan kepala juniornya yang masih basah akibat perlakuan mulutnya tadi ke depan lubang Yoongi.

"Jiminn, _hurry_..."

Jimin langsung memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan, dan dengan mudahnya ia menemukan titik kenikmatan itu, kepala juniornya dengan mudah menubruk prostat Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang.

"Oh, Yoongi..."

"Jimin... Jiminhhh... _Jimiiinnhhh..."_ Yoongi mencakar pundak Jimin saat ia mencapai batasnya dan mewarnai dada mereka dengan cairan cinta berwarna putih itu. Jimin terus menggenjot pinggulnya dengan kencang tanpa jeda ke prostat Yoongi.

Hingga Jimin hampir sampai, Yoongi merengek.

"Jimin, _cum inside me... and... cum in my face... please~"_

Siapa Jimin yang bisa menolak permohanan seksi seorang Min Yoongi?

Jimin melukiskan cairan putihnya didinding dalam Yoongi, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan miliknya dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

Jimin memijat juniornya dihadapan Yoongi, Yoongi dengan mulut terbuka menatap junior Jimin dengan lapar. Lalu Jimin menyemburkan sisa-sisa cairannya di leher, dagu, pipi dan mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi menjilatinya dengan senang hati.

 _...and so is Jimin._

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah pertemuan _panas_ mereka, Jimin dan Yoongi masih belum bertemu kembali. Jimin masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Yoongi dan pada adik tingkatnya sendiri.

Saat ia berjalan di taman, ia bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jimin?"

"Yoongi? Hi."

"Uhm... hai."

Mereka kembali berakhir di ranjang hangat milik Yoongi, dengan _sheet_ yang penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka. Yoongi tidak peduli jika Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih, yang ia tahu Jimin selalu ada disini untuknya.

Memilikinya seutuhnya.

Membawanya kembali ke rumah.

 _._

" _ **One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home."**_

" _ **Baby, I don't care if you get him in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONE LAST TIME**_

 _ **END.**_


End file.
